Alchemist
by Fateion
Summary: By some twist of fate, a young Naruto get a book about alchemy that will change the path he will take. One hoot


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist

**-**** Konohagakure ****-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

Alchemist

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, watched his village from the window in his office. His eyes tiredly looked at the village that he had protected for years. He sighed tiredly as he closed his eyes, thinking what had happened to his village. Years ago, Kyuubi, the nine-tailed beast attacked his village, which ended with the death of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and his successor wife, the last Uzumaki of Konoha, Kushina. He still wondered what truly happened that day that made Kyuubi escaped its prison. Though not many knew about this, Kushina was the second jailor of Kyuubi, with the first was Mito Uzumaki, wife of the first Hokage. However, he knew one thing for sure, the decision to keep that a secret was correct. He wondered what made him to reveal the status of the third Kyuubi jailor at that time. He always regretted that decision as it made Naruto, the child of the fourth Hokage and the last Uzumaki living a life of hell.

Slowly, the old Kage opened his eyes, looking tired and disgusted from what the village did to the legacy of the fourth. He also wondered why there was no body realized the glaring resemblance that Naruto had with Minato. He knew that Kushina and Minato relationship was a secret from anybody but select few and he also kept Naruto lineage a secret. Still, they should realize it if they had a brain. He dropped a few clue for they to connect the dot as made Naruto took his mother name Uzumaki. However, no one realized it, not even Minato and Kushina friend. It seemed he overestimated the hate that the villager had because the destruction that the Kyuubi did, as it clouded them to see the truth.

A sigh escaped from the old Kage. He felt the burden on his shoulder grew heavy because the hatred that directed into Naruto, the boy had become a loner. Well, Naruto was not like that before but it seemed the villager finally managed broke him. The child he knew that loved prank, ramen and cheerful was gone for sure. Replacing Naruto was a cold, untrusted boy, and cared for no one but himself, the will of fire that burn brightly in Naruto has extinguished. He laughed dryly at that. The first, second, and fourth of Hokage must rolled in their grave. He wondered how low this village and everyone else inside it had fallen.

"Hokage sir, we have a lead" A ANBU appeared on Hiruzen office, kneeling to the Hokage with respect.

Hiruzen turned back to the ANBU, "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir" The Anbu answered back, "What is your order?"

"We will strike now, prepare the squad, I will join with you personally" Hiruzen ordered as the ANBU used the teleportation jutsu.

Hiruzen face-hardened, he pushed back the thought about Naruto for now. Since a couple month ago, there were some ninja with the rank of Academy students, and Genin with civilian gone missing but not only that, someone also stolen the body of the death ninja. This made an alarm inside Hiruzen rang as this case made him remembered about what happened before. Years ago, the same case also happened in Konoha and it took Hiruzen a while to found the culprit who was his own students Orochimaru. This case was eerily similar to that and made him thought that Orochimaru finally came back to Konoha. This also confused him also as he sure that Orochimaru not that stupid to came back and the last info he got, Orochimaru joined some shady organization and out from land of fire. This made him concluded that someone by Orochimaru order was the one did this. However, he also had another conclusion but not dare to voice it, as it was not pretty. The second conclusion he had was someone followed Orochimaru step. This made Hiruzen shivered up as Konoha unknowingly had produced another monster like Orochimaru. Something that he tried to denied but also brought the question who?

No matter how long he thought about it, the old Kage did not found the answer. Hiruzen shook his head, no use to think about it, as he would get the answer soon. However, deep down in his soul he felt a foreboding feeling. This made him uneasy, but he squashed it, as he would not let another monster or Orochimaru go away like this, he would not repeat his mistake by letting Orochimaru go in the past. This time he would do what he must do, whatever what awaited him.

**(Skip)**

Naruto Uzumaki watched the seal he drew on the floor happily. He had done it finally after all the effort and time he gave for this. He averted his eyes and looked around his secret base. He saw the dead body of the people he experimented and other things he had did. This secret base soon would not be any use for him after this. However, he was quite disappointed with that, as he had a great time researched and experimented with all kind of things.

Naruto shook his head, no, he did not need this base again as he accomplished his goal. He needed to destroy this place to cover his track. However, he felt a shame to destroy this place. Still, it was necessary. He proceeded to set explosive note and sealed his research note into the storage seal he drew on his hands. After all, it was a shame to destroy the research notes of his research when he put all his effort into that.

As Naruto do that, his mind wandered away, thinking the event that made him gone into this path.

**(Flash back)**

Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the street of Konohagakure, one of the five great hidden villages of ninja. He ignored the stares of other villagers that stared him with hate and hostility. He used with that as the villagers was always staring him like that since he could remember. However, that did not mean that he like it. He always wondered what had he done to make him deserved that kind of stare. The only one that never stared him like that was the kind old man that always visited him in the orphanage, which he knew later as the Hokage.

Speaking of orphanage, he had been kicked out of it a month ago. It was then he knew that the kind old man was the Hokage as he gave him a small apartment to live. he had asked why the villager stared him like that to the old man but the old man said nothing but he would understand when he old enough. To be honest, it irked him greatly but he did not say it, out of gratitude for the apartment. Still, it was hurt him a lot.

The villagers have not only stared him like that but also downright ignored him. It was as if he even not existed at all. He wondered what he should done to made the villager not staring him like that and admitted his existence. However, he still not found any answer to that and that was why he pranked the villagers. He knew the prank was not the answer but he did not have any other answer for that.

Naruto sighed, continuing his walk as he caught a sign of another children playing. He wanted to join them but for some reason they also ignored him or downright refused him. He put his hand to his pocket and clenched it hard while maintaining a normal expression on his face.

This loneliness was hurt and unbearable to him. It made him wondered if it was something, his death parents have done to make the villagers act like this to him.

"Hey you kid"

Naruto stopped and turned to the voice who called him. He saw a man, not from this village, as no one would call him as the man did. He studied the man and concluded that the man was a merchant from the goods that the man displayed on the ground.

"How about take a look for a second? I will give a special prize to you" The merchant asked Naruto.

Naruto pondered what he should do and decided to take a look. If the man was not from here, perhaps he would get a reasonable price or he could buy things as the other merchant in the village put a ridiculous price for the goods that they sell or refused to sell anything to him. He might be a five year old but he knew that an apple should not cost a hundred ryo.

"Take a look" The man smiled pleasantly as he swept his right hand to the goods he sells. Naruto smiled, it was good to have someone paid an attention and not looked with hatred to him. He gave the merchant a small smile and looked at the goods the man sells. There were nothing particularly special, a ninja toy, scroll, accessories, and books.

"Huh?"

"Something caught your eyes, boy?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes glued to two weird books. The first was an orange book with red swirl on its cover, the same swirl that he saw on Konoha ninja uniform. The second one was a black book with a symbol of a red winged serpent biting its own tail surrounding a hexagon.

"You got a good eyes boy" The Merchant nodded in delight.

Naruto averted his attention from the book to the merchant. The merchant smirked at him, not an arrogant one but a satisfied one. Naruto quirked his eyebrow in confusion, the book might have a strange cover but he did not think it was important or special. The merchant, sensing Naruto confusion opened his mouth, "Well, the first book is the book of Fūinjutsu from the extinct Uzumaki clan that renowned for their Fūinjutsu"

Naruto eyes widen in disbelief. This was the first time he heard this. He always thought that he was just a normal orphan. He wondered why the old man Hokage never told him that he was actually from -, he stopped his thought as he processed the man words, "Extinct?"

"You don't know?" The merchant looked at Naruto as if he said something outrageous. He studied Naruto, trying to judge if Naruto was messing with him. He stared straight into Naruto eyes and found nothing but a honest confusion. He sighed deeply and thought how a child form Konoha did not knew about Uzumaki Clan.

"You know. I`m from outside Konoha but I knew this and you from Konoha but did not knew about this. Uzumaki Clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The ninja of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction"

"Senju, destruction?" Naruto asked back, not knowing about it. The merchant was now looking ridiculously at Naruto. He could not comprehend why Naruto did not know about the Senju clan that founded Konoha. This was not funny at all. He thought this was a common knowledge in Konoha but apparently not.

"You really don't know?"

"Yes"

"Listen boy you should visited the library or ask your parents about this"

"I don't have parents"

The merchant blinking once and twice before opened his mouth but closed it again. It made sense to him, no wonder the boy did not knew about it. He felt a small amount of sympathy to the boy, as he was also an orphan.

"Okay, I will explain it to you but I suggest that you pay a visit to library as you will found more information about Uzumaki and Senju there"

Naruto nodded and made a note to do that. He did not like book but if that would made him knew about his clan, so be it.

"Okay. Members of Uzumaki clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu. This reputation earned them renowned and feared worldwide, which eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure, and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars. With the destruction of their homeland, the survivors fled the country going into hiding scattered all around the world. Also from the rumor, it said that the members of this clan possess incredible longevity and life force. Do you follow me boy?"

Naruto nodded, eager to hear more. The merchant smiled from the attention that the boy gave him. He pondered if he should become a teacher than a merchant but shook his head at that.

"The Senju clan was a group of ninja that was considered to be one of the strongest clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals, the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today."

"Uchiha?"

"Uchiha is like Senju and they are renowned for their eyes, Sharingan that can copy any jutsu. That's all that I knew, you can know the rest from the library"

Naruto nodded his head to the merchant. Today was a great day as he found out about his clan. Though he sad that his clan was destroyed but the man said, there were survivors. It made Naruto happy, as he was not alone because somewhere out there, another Uzumaki was still alive.

"Thank you"

The merchant smiled, from the gratitude that Naruto voice had. It was good to see a boy this young had learned some manners. He ruffled the boy spiky blonde hair a bit.

"No problem boy"

Naruto almost flinched as the merchant ruffled his hair but resisted it. It felt good to have some ruffled his hair, this was the first time someone had dine this to him. He pondered a moment if this was what it felt like to have a father.

"So you want to buy it boy?"

The merchant asked after he took back his hand from the boy and looked at him.

"Umm, about the second book…."

"Ah, I almost forget. The second book is a book that I got from my journey. I do not know much about the book but the one that sold it to me said that the book might be from the era of sage of six paths. Though honestly, I found it too far stretched as the book quite new for something that came from the sage of six path time. The book itself is about something that called Alchemy but I don't know the details"

Naruto nodded, he knew a little about the sage of six path as the one that founded the arts of ninjutsu and created the ninja world. He decided that the first book was something he must have but the second book-

"How about this boy, you buy one of the books and I gave one free?"

Naruto looked at the man in surprise as no one ever done something like that to him.

"Why?"

"I`m an orphan too, I know how hard to live as an orphan"

"Then, how much?"

"500 ryo"

Naruto nodded and took out his wallet, counting the money and gave it to the merchant.

"Thank you"

**(Flash back end)**

Since that, Naruto whole world changed, reading the book of Alchemy had opened his eyes to a completely different world. This also made him started to want to know more about Alchemy. It left him speechless about what you could do with Alchemy. The possibility of Alchemy was unlimited. However, from all the information about Alchemy, he was most intrigued about two things, the law of Equivalent Exchange, and Human Transmutation that the book described to him.

The law of Equivalent Exchange described that in order to obtain or create something; something of equal value must be lost or destroyed. In other words, if the villagers ignored him, he would just do the same to the villagers. It was quite simple, yet effective for Naruto. For Human Transmutation, that was another thing. He had read the Uzumaki sealing technique and that book mentioned something about Edo Tensei, summoning: Impure World Reincarnation developed by the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju with Uzumaki clan help. The jutsu could summoned the death ninja and control them. Naruto realized how similar that two things. This also brought Naruto an idea that threw him to this path.

Naruto always wanted to know who his parents were. He dreamed and yearned for them but they already died as the Kage had told him. He accepted this but deep down he still wished they alive. He suppressed this emotion but when he learned about Human Transmutation and Edo Tensei, it made him felt a hope. Hope that he could see his parents once more, to bring them back to the land of living. With that in his mind, he studied, researched about Human Transmutation and Edo Tense. This was the beginning of his path.

However, he stumbled into a wall about Alchemy. Unlike sealing technique, information about Alchemy was very limited and close to none. Naruto did not give up even with little information he had about alchemy. He started experimented with Alchemy and sealing technique. It was not long before he found how similar the art of sealing with Alchemy Transmutation circle and array. This brought another hope to him, as it was not impossible. However, as he explored Alchemy, he found out that he needed to know about chemistry and physics to progress in his study. Because alchemy needed there things before it could work. First were comprehension, understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted. Second were, deconstruction, using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form. The third were reconstruction, continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape.

Naruto goal was to revive his parents. Therefore, he needed to understand about human composition. He knew that this was a dangerous thing to do and that was why he searched for a place to do this. It was then he stumbled to information about Orochimaru. Naruto found himself intrigued about what Orochimaru had done because it almost the same as he wanted to do. Based on the information Naruto had gathered about Orochimaru, the man had many hiding place in Konoha. Of course some of the hiding place already been found out but Naruto sure there some that still was not. Naruto searched was not in vain, as he found one under Konoha, in underground sewer. Also, he seem to hit a jackpot as the place he found served as the main base of Orochimaru researched in Konoha with many research note that man leave behind.

Naruto wondered how lucky he was when the research note that Orochimaru leave behind also mentioned about Edo Tensei. It made him wondered if his luck had something to do with bloodline limit but shook it of as he never heard a blood line like that.

Since then, Naruto research proceeded smoothly and with an alarming pace. However, another wall held him down. This was when Naruto started to kidnapped ninja, civilian and steal dead body. Naruto knew he could not beat a ninja higher than Chunin. Therefore, he limited his victim to Academy students, and Genin. Still, he knew it was a matter of time before someone find out and the security around the village had become tight lately. Even so, against all the odds, he finally completed it.

A dark chuckle escaped Naruto lips as he finished what he was doing. He walked to the seal, no, Transmutation circle and stood in the center. The only thing he had to do was to channel his chakra to the circle and active it.

Today was the day his dream, goal would realized.

**(Skip)**

Outside, Hiruzen with his battle armor and three ANBU stood before a door to Naruto hiding place. They were waiting for the other ANBU to secure the parameter, as they did not want whoever behind this escaped.

"We have secured the parameter," One of the ANBU reported as he heard the confirmation from other ANBU via radio, "We are ready to go"

Hiruzen nodded, "Then lets us go"

Immediately one the ANBU started a hands seal, "Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique" The Anbu yelled as a blade of wind slashed the door into two, leaving a trail of dust smoke. However, before the smoke disappeared, they immediately entered the door.

Hiruzen and the three ANBU gone to defense position as they entered, with Hiruzen in the front, one ANBU in the right, left and back. They waited for the smoke disappeared slowly and saw the room. Hiruzen felt sick as the room was a lot worse then what he saw when he found Orochimaru. Then when the smoke finally gone, they saw a man, no, a boy stood in the middle of sealing array with his back turned at them. However, even if he did not see the boy face, the boy blonde hair gave away his identity. Fear started crept into Hiruzen heart and he prayed that the boy was not who he thought was.

"You are surrounded" One of the ANBU yelled, "Surrender or die!"

The boy slowly turned his face to them and Hiruzen felt he was in nightmare. The way the boy turned to him eerily reminded him how Orochimaru did it when he found the snake. Even the expression that the boy wore was the same as Orochimaru back then. Hiruzen tried to deny it but the truth was in front of his eyes and this was not a bad dream or a horrible joke.

"Naruto" Hiruzen whispered weakly. How Minato and Kushina son could became like this, became someone like Orochimaru.

"Hello old man"

**(Skip)**

Naruto was in the middle activating his transmutation circle when the door blew. This shocked him and made him halted what he do. However, he ignored them and focused channeling his chakra into the circle.

"You are surrounded. Surrender or die!"

Naruto heard it but he still needed time, as the chakra was still not enough. He decided to turn back and buy sometimes. He saw three ANBU and the old kage, this shocked him but he did not let them to see it. Instead, he smiled, hiding the anxiety he had.

"Naruto" The old Kage whispered weakly, making Naruto smiled more.

"Hello old man" Naruto greeted, not caring the fact he surrounded.

"Naruto, Are you the one that do this?" The sheer disbelieve from the old kage was evident but there was also a trace of hope in Hiruzen voice.

"Oh well, since it's useless to play dumb as the cat out of the bag. Yes, I`m the one who did this" Naruto said, making Hiruzen flinched as that almost the same thing that Orochimaru said when he found the man.

"Then why? Why you did this Naruto?" Hiruzen yelled, the pain and despair was clear in his voice.

"Why?" Naruto tilted his head feigned a confusion as he tried to buy some time.

"Yes! Why you kidnap them all and do this!" Hiruzen yelled, he wanted an answer from Naruto.

"Why not?" Naruto asked back and made Hiruzen flinched at how innocent Naruto said that.

"They are human, fellow ninja and civilian of Konoha Naruto!" Hiruzen yelled desperately, losing his calm, "What made you think they deserve this!"

Naruto chuckled for a moment before it turned into a laugh, "Because I don't care about them"

"Don't care? How could you-" Naruto cut Hiruzen, "Because I just do what they do to me, the villager didn't care for me, so why should I?"

"But that didn't mean you should do this! What twisted things that made you think like that?" Hiruzen retorted back.

"The law of Equivalent Exchange" Naruto stated simply.

"The law of Equivalent Exchange?" Hiruzen repeated back, finding himself at loss, as he never heard it.

"Yes, in order to obtain or create something; something of equal value must be lost or destroyed. That is the law of Equivalent Exchange. To put simply you give me water, I gave you back water" Naruto explained, as he still needed some time.

"But that didn't meant you should did this!" Hiruzen yelled back, "Your parent will be rolling in their grave from this"

Naruto smiled, "I do this for my parents and they won't stay dead after this"

"What?" Hiruzen yelled in surprise.

"Do you know about Edo Tensei old man?" Naruto asked and Hiruzen widened his eyes in shock.

"You, you couldn't….." Hiruzen stopped and shook his head, "Naruto Edo Tensei couldn't bring back you parents, as they would become a doll without will"

"Oh, I know that" Naruto said dismissively, "But I found another way to do that"

"What?" Hiruzen yelled in surprise, to create a jutsu that brought back the death without making them a doll was impossible. However, if what Naruto told his was the truth, it made me proud and sad at the same time, proud because Naruto achieved that in his young age, and sad because to made that Naruto became a terrible monster like Orochimaru.

"I`m sorry Naruto, you have become twisted" Hiruzen said sadly, "If only I paid more attention to you, this won't be happened. The only thing I could do now is to not repeat my mistake"

"What do you mean old man?" Naruto asked uncomfortably.

"I will not let you end like Orochimaru" Hiruzen stated simply, "Even if I must kill you!"

"I see" Naruto said simply, his face devoid any emotion, "But are you sure? The Kyuubi will be released if I died"

Hiruzen was shocked, "How? How you-"

"How I know that?" Naruto asked impassively, "You have hiding a lot of thing from me, old man"

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen asked, feeling a fore bonding feeling.

"I know that I`m the jinchuriki of nine tailed beast and also the son of Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto said, his voice was cold and emotionless, "Your security is suck old man"

Hiruzen stammered, he didn't know how should he retorted that back, "Naruto, I-"

"Cut that old man" Naruto said before the old kage could finish his sentences and the smiled as the preparation completed, "Now it's the time"

Before Hiruzen could ask what Naruto meant, Naruto clapped his hands together and put it on the sealing array on the floor. The sealing array shined brightly and blue lighting starting to appear around it.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen yelled as the three ANBU leaped forward, trying to stop Naruto but failed as the blue lighting struck them, making them fell to the ground unconscious.

"This is it!" Naruto yelled as the blue lighting became bigger and uncontrollable, making Hiruzen jumped back to evade it.

"Naruto stop this!" Hiruzen yelled desperately, knowing the technique that Naruto used to brought back his parents started to going out of control.

"No!" Naruto yelled, "I`m this close to bring them back and I`m not going to give up!"

Suddenly the blue lighting gone and everything became silent.

"What?" Naruto said, looking around confused as Hiruzen sighed in relief because Naruto technique failed. However, that was short lived as a black orb suddenly appeared in front of Naruto. Hiruzen knew whatever the black orb was dangerous but before he could warn Naruto, a multiple black thing like hands appeared.

"What is this?" Naruto yelled, jumping back but that no use as the hand stretched to him, "No! What happen!"

Fear was evident on Naruto words as the hands grabbed him and before Hiruzen eyes, Naruto body that touched by the hands disintegrated.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen jumped forwards, trying to help Naruto.

"Fire Release: Flame Bullet!" Hiruzen yelled as he finished the hands seal for that jutsu, the flame was aimed at the black orb but to his horror, the black orb absorbed it.

"NO!" Naruto yelled, making Hiruzen turned his attention to Naruto and saw Naruto body have gone, leaving his head only with a horror expression. Hiruzen immediately jumped to Naruto but in front of his eyes, he saw Naruto head disintegrated.

"NO! Naruto!" Hiruzen yelled, as he grabbed nothing.

"I…I…." Hiruzen stammered as he looked at his empty hands. However, before Hiruzen could do anything explosion occurred. Acted by instinct, Hiruzen used Shadow Clone Technique, making three clones that grabbed the ANBU and escaped the explosion.

'I have failed again' Hiruzen thought as he ran with tears falling down his eyes.

**(Skip)**

Naruto snapped his eyes open and saw he was in some white room or something.

"Where I am?" Naruto asked a loud.

"Yo"

Naruto turned back and saw a huge twin door, no, a gate floating with a person or something because it did not had body but a silhouette of human stood in front of it.

"Who are-" Naruto stopped as a realization hit him. The book had told him about the existence of a gate that called the Gate of Alchemy or The Gate of Truth. However, it did not explain how to reach or found it and considered as a legend, "No, it couldn't be….."

"Hm, it seems you know where you are and what I am" 'It' talked and sounded like many people talked at the same time, "But tell me what you know"

"This is the gate of the truth isn't and you-"Naruto gulped, "a god"

"Ping pong you are right" 'It' said happily, "I`m god but I`m also called the world, or the universe, or the truth, or zero, or whole and I am you"

"But, how?" Naruto asked as his mind trying to come out with an answer why he was here.

"It's because you tried to do human transmutation" 'It' explained, "Whoever did it always end up here. But since I came to this world, you are the second one that arrived here"

"What?" Naruto yelled, "But how-"

"I`m too lazy to explain" 'It' said as the gate opened, showing a dark abyss and one single eyes that had ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, "and because you are the second one I will give you a sneak peak"

Suddenly the same black hands appeared and took Naruto into the gate. Naruto felt his head was about exploding from all the information he got but endured it. Before he knew it, he stood again in the same place as before and new information appeared in his mind.

"So that's why" Naruto whispered as he knew what happened.

"Now that you understand that lets talk business," 'It' said, as 'it' stood up, "What do you want?"

"What I want?" Naruto asked confusedly, if 'it' was a god the 'it' should knew what he wanted.

"Yeah, tell me" 'It' asked Naruto impatiently.

"I just want my parents" Naruto said simply but 'it' laughed at that, making Naruto angry, "Why you laugh?"

"Because that is a lie" 'It' said simply, "That maybe your first goal but as time passed and as you study alchemy that goal became a secondary one, your true goal is to learn alchemy, to know it, to understand it!"

Naruto flinched back as that was the truth. Somewhere along the way, he had put the goal to resurrect his parents away from his main goal, which the reason why he did not destroy his research notes along the hiding base. He only thought about resurrecting his parents would bring him closer to alchemy. He should felt ashamed at this but for some reason he did not care.

"You know, I can grant you what you wish but-" It trailed off but Naruto caught on and finished 'it' sentences, "The law of Equivalent Exchange"

"Yes" 'It ' said happily, "You wanted to learn all about Alchemy and surely you know what you need to exchange"

"If you want Kyuubi, take it" Naruto said without hesitation.

'It' shook 'it' head in disapproval, "No, that is something that you didn't own. So you couldn't make a deal with that"

"Then what you want?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I want your chakra, and you!" 'It' exclaimed as 'it' sweep 'it' hands dramatically.

"What!" Naruto yelled, "The chakra I don't mind but what you mean by you wants me!"

'It' just smiled and the gate opened once again, the black hands came out from it, taking Naruto.

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled and struggled but it was useless as he entered the gate again. This time, he felt pain beyond his imagination. Much information forced into him, beyond his brain capability but it continued. He screamed, yelled, and as he wanted it to stop but his plead fell to deaf ears. He also felt his body torn apart, dissembled and reconstructed again. Before long, he felt numb from all the pain. At the end, he saw only one thing, the truth.

"Hello, are you okay?" 'It' asked, making Naruto realized he was back again. He turned his attention to 'It' and glared at 'it'.

"Wow, I`m afraid" 'It' said mockingly, "But relax you will do one last trip again into the gate as I send you back"

"What!" Naruto yelled in surprise, "But I-"

"You think one trip enough to get all the knowledge about Alchemy?" 'It' said in disappointment before smirked evilly, "You are in for a rude awakening"

Naruto widened his eyes in horror. He did not want to feel that kind of thing again.

"Oh don't be such a chicken. This is what you want" 'It' said as he laughed madly, "And for an after service I will send you somewhere else, far from your village so you don't be afraid"

Naruto took a step back as the gate opened again.

"And by the way, you will found that you are not yourself again but don't worry as that" 'It' smiled a twisted evil smile, "Part of the Equivalent Exchange. So goodbye, Alchemist, until we meet next time"

Naruto turned back and ran but that proved useless as the black hands dragged him back to the gate. He yelled for 'it' to release him, telling this was enough. However, what he got was one cruel reply before the gate closed and sealed his fate.

"Remember that not getting what you want is sometimes a wonderful stroke of luck"

**(Skip)**

Naruto opened his eyes and stood up, studying his surroundings. He found out he was in forest and it was night already but he did not knew where exactly he was as everything surrounding him was foreign to him. He clutched his head in pain and walked away, following the sound of water he heard. It was not long before he arrived in a river and he walked to riverside.

The first he saw was not his own reflections but someone else. Naruto yelled as he feel back. After he calmed himself, he approached again and this time he studied his face. Naruto hair was not short, blonde and spiky anymore but long, golden blond and tamed. His eyes also had changed from its blue color to gold (Think as Edward Elric from full metal alchemist). Furthermore, he did not have that whisker mark on his face anymore. He felt something was broken inside of him as he saw his new face.

"So this is what he meant" Naruto chuckled for a moment before it turned into a full blown laugh. His laugh gradually turned into a mad laugh. The third trip to the gate of the truth did not left him unscathed. The information about alchemy that forced its way to his head had messed him up for good. He stopped laughing and stood up, his golden eyes gleam with hidden madness as he made his way back to the forest. No one would ever see him again, not until he had cleared his head and sorted his thought for good though he did not know how long it would takes. However, should he finally cleared his head and sorted his thought.

The ninja world was going for a rude awakening.


End file.
